Scream with laughter
by namelessDrifter
Summary: Short one-shot. "What're you gonna do? Tickle me to death?" No. Not to death. But pretty close. ((onesided zadr))


_oneee shot prompt fill for 'zadr tickle wars.' u kno, a fun cute fluffy prompt! Where nothing could go wrong! nothing! (everything went wrong. everything.) Any constructive criticism left on this'll be used to help improve my writing over all, but idk if i'll ever go back and edit this too terribly much. _

**_horribly one-sided zadr._**

* * *

Finally he had him. The human boy was in his possession, and no one _no one_ was going to change that.

Currently the dirt child was unconscious and strapped to a table in Zim's lab. "There's no one coming to save you, Dib-worm," Zim whispered next to his prone form. "No one to help you, and no one to hear you _scream_."

Zim wouldn't be waking Dib up; the boy would have to come to on his own. That would make the torture so much _sweeter_, knowing that Dib was fully rested. He gently, tenderly ran a claw over Dib's cheek.

How _dare_ this boy infect Zim's AMAZING brain with his weird _human_ disease. It had to be a disease, nothing else. That had to be the reason Zim could never stop thinking about Dib. It was some sort of brain virus.

He watched him while he slept. Zim wanted to own the boy. It was the only fitting act of revenge for whatever he did to ingrain himself so deeply in Zim's head. The price for infecting the head of Zim was servitude and suffering, plain and simple.

It was pure dumb luck that Dib had forgotten to activate his security system the night before. Zim was able to sneak in and spirit the child away effortlessly. A simple dose of sedative was all it took to keep Dib in a deep slumber until they entered the depths of Zim's lab.

Zim grinned wickedly as Dib started to stir, naked toes curling in a vain attempt to escape the biting chill of the lab. His too short pajama pants had left his ankles and feet exposed. Blearily, Dib's eyes blinked open. He tried to move a hand to block out the harsh light only to find it restrained. "Huuhh?" he mumbled, still half asleep and half confused. Zim would have to fix that.

"Hello, _Dib_," he spat, moving the spotlight away from Dib's face so he could see the greatness that was Zim. "Sleep well?" he asked with mock sincerity.

It Dib wasn't awake before, he certainly was now. "Zim!" Finally understanding his situation, he struggled frantically, but the bonds held.

"Don't bother trying to escape, Dib-human," he said, casually sitting on the edge of the table near Dib's head. He lightly touched a cheek. Dib turned away from it. "These bonds have held creatures much more powerful than _you_."

Dib only glared in response. Good. Slowly, gently, Zim reached a hand under Dib's button down pajama top. Dib's expression turned to one of worry, with just a hint of _delicious_ fear. "H-hey, wh-what are you doing?" he asked.

Ever so lightly, Zim ran the back of his claws over Dib's ribs, barely touching the skin. Dib let out a small, breathy laugh. Good, it was working.

He repeated the motion, and Dib tried to squirm away from Zim's touch. "I've been doing some research on human torture methods," Zim commented casually.

"What're you gonna do, tickle me to death?" Dib spat back.

"Oh no, of course not, Zim would _never_," in a quick motion Zim was on the table, stradling Dib's chest. He leaned in close, whispering into Dib's aural receptors. "By the time I'm done with you, you'll be _begging_ Zim for death."

Zim lightly brushed his lips against Dib's cheek. Irk he was so _annoying_. Even at Zim's mercy, Dib still had the advantage, somehow, even if he didn't realize it.

Zim pressed his fingers a little harder into Dib's ribs, rubbing in a slightly circular motion. Dib let out an uncharacteristic giggle and tried to move away, but this time he was held firm by the Irken's legs. "H-hey," he snickered, "S-stop that."

Zim only took that as encouragement to continue. Soon Dib was at the mercy of Zim's skilled fingers, crawling up and down his torso as Dib thrashed in a vain attempt to get away. His cries of pained laughter were utterly addicting. "Stop!" he shouted whenever Zim let up enough for him to catch a breath.

Tears began to fall from Dib's eyes, and it was _just so perfect_. He couldn't move away from Zim's touches, he couldn't breathe, _Stop stop PLEASE_, Dib cried out in his mind.

Zim paused in his ministrations and leaned in to lick the fresh fluid leaking from Dib's tear ducts as he panted heavily under Zim. He was spent, ready to pass out. "_No more…_" he whispered, voice hoarse. "_Please, no more..._"

Zim's lips lightly ghosted over Dib's own. "As you wish, pitiful fool-boy," he breathed. A gentle hand reached up to swipe away the rest of the tears.

After a beat, he hopped off the table and marched out of the lab, light shutting off as he went. Dib was left in the quite dark, fear building deep in his heart.


End file.
